Ken Ichijouji, PI
by BlackCorp
Summary: My name is Ken Ichijouji. I am a private investigator. This is my story. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Prologue

Ken Ichijouji, P.I.  
By: BlackCorp

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Digimon and all related characters are the trademarked property of Toei anime. I claim no hold or rights on any of the characters in this story.

**Summary: **My name is Ken Ichijouji. I am a private investigator. This is my story.

* * *

"Stingblade!"

Stingmon ripped through the side wall into the warehouse with his light blade, causing the men inside to jump, startled.

"Give it up, punks!" Ken shouted. "We're shutting you down."

Two of the men jumped up from the table where they had been playing poker, pulling their guns. Before either could get a shot off, Ken shot one of them in the arm and the other in the hand, causing both men to drop their weapons. Meanwhile, Stingmon ripped open a crate and looked inside.

"You were right, Ken. It is digiblight!"

"Well, old pal, at least this is one shipment that will never reach the streets. It really pisses me off. These digi drug dealers are nothing but trouble, both on Earth and in the digital world. And to think they are pushing their trash on young children really makes my blood boil. But, enough of my ranting. Let's make a call to the police and then we'll head home I promised Yolei I would take her and the kids out for dinner tonight."

Sitting in a dark office watching the scene unfold on a monitor, a shadowy figure pounded their fist upon their desk.

"You have interfered in my operations for the last time, Ken Ichijouji."


	2. Death of a Friend

"Where are we going to go for dinner, Ken?" Yolei asked her husband.

"Well I thought we would go to the digital world. Digitamamon has opened his new restaurant."

"That sounds great! The children will love going to the digital world!"

"Wormmon, are we going yet?" whined Ken's young son.

"We will as soon as your parents are ready, Kenny. Now go get your big sister."

The young man quickly ran off down the hall, yelling after his big sister and their nanny. "Hawkmon,.Kendra, we're ready to go!"

As the two young kids ran into the living room to tell their parents they were ready, you could see how much they resembled their parents; Kendra with long purple hair like her mother and Kenny with a short, jet black hair styled similar to what his father had as a child. While the kids bugged their parents, Hawkmon approached Wormmon.

"So, do you think you and Ken are any closer to finding the source of the digiblight?"

"No, I am afraid not, Hawkmon. Each time we bust up one of their operations, another pops right up and it has begun to take an emotional toll on Ken. In fact, I think it will be good for Ken to get out and relax with the family."

As the whole family gathered by the home computer, Ken pulled out his digivice, holding it up to the screen.

"Digiport, open!"

With that, the Ichijoujis, along with Wormmon and Hawkmon, went through the portal and into the digital world.

Somewhere else in the digital world, a man in a white T-shirt and jeans was talking on a cell phone.

"Sure thing, boss. We will make sure he accepts your generous offer."

The man put his cell phone away and turned to his associate. "Lets go, Demidevimon. We have work to do." He and asmall, black bowling ball-shaped Digimon with wings, fangs and talons then walked off into the distance.

"Welcome to the Digital Feast! Ken, Yolei, it's good to see you both again! These must be your children?"

"Hi Digitamamon, good to you again, too!" Yolei smiled at the egg shell-shaped Digimon with glowing yellow eyes peering out from his shell.

"Please, come this way. We have a table ready for you. Vegiemon, bring these nice people a menu."

"Of course, right away boss," the vegetable-shaped Digimon replied.

Looking over the menu, Ken licked his lips.

"You've got a lot of selection, Digitamamon."

"Why, thank you! We're going all out to be the best restaurant in the digital world. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go take care of business. Your waiter will be right with you."

As Digitamamon made his way to the back, Ken noticed two large men following him.

"What's wrong, Ken?" Yolei asked after seeing a concerned look on her husband's face.

"Will you excuse me for a minute, dear? I'll be right back." Ken followed the two men he saw going to the back and hid behind some crates outside Digitamamon's office.

"The boss made a generous offer, Digitamamon."

"I said no and I meant no! I run a legitimate business and I will not be involved with the likes of you or your boss."

"You do not seem to understand. This is not a request. You will sign these papers or we will crack your shell and make scrambled eggs." The largest of the two men cracked his knuckles.

"Well, well, well. Johnny Baskin and Demidevimon."

"Ichijouji, what are you doing here?" the man asks, slight fear in his voice.

"Checking up on an old friend. The real question is, what are you two doing here?"

"We're just checking in with our boss' new business partner. Isn't that right, Digitamamon?"

Back at the table, Yolei was getting worried about what was taking Ken so long.

"I'll go see what is taking Ken so long," Wormmon said before scuttling off.

"Tell him to hurry, Wormmon. We're ready to order."

"Will do, Yolei. I'll be right back with Ken."

"Mom can I have a digiburger?"

"Sure, Kenny."

"Can I have a salad, Mom, since I'm a vegetarian?" Vegimon looked over at them and all Yolei could do was sigh.

"Ken, are you okay?" Wormmon asked as he turned the corner just in time to see Johnny pulling his gun out. Wormmon quickly shot his web attack at him, causing his hand to stick and be unable to do so. Demidevimon turned and looked at Wormmon.

"Well, if it isn't his little sidekick. I'll take him."

"No, Demidevimon. The boss said we don't want any trouble. Let's go."

Both of them ran past Wormmon and out of the restaurant.

"Are you two okay?" Wormmon asks them.

"Thanks to you, buddy," Ken replied.

"Digitamamon, what was that about?"

"Some unknown person is trying to buy me out and was using those two to try to intimidate me into signing."

"You have no idea who it is?"

"No, he's never reveled himself. But thanks for you help. You better get back to your family."

"You're right. Just remember, if you need any help, I'm here for you."

"I will, thanks Ken."

"What was going on, Ken? Yolei asked as he and Wormmon returned to the table.

"I'll tell you later, dear."

Later that evening as they prepare to leave...

"Thank you for everything, Digitamamon. It was so digilious!" Yolei told him as Ken paid for the meal.

As they walked out, Yolei walked arm in arm with her husband, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked up at him and spoke.

"Digitamamon sure has mellowed out in his old age. I remember how he tried to destroy the Digidestined when we first met him."

"Those were bad times dear, and Digitamamon was not himself either."

"True... Oh, no!"

"What's wrong, Yolei?"

"I forgot my purse in there. I'll be right back."

Yolei rushed back into the restaurant and to the table as Digitamamon comes to check on her.

"Is everything alright, Yolei?"

"I just forgot my purse is all, Digitamamon."

As she picked up her purse, a timer attached behind a crate near Digitamamon's office was counting down "5. 4. 3 .2 .1." The building was then rocked by an explosion. Ken whipped around and saw the building go up in flames.

"YOLEIIIIIIIII!"

At that moment, Wormmon and Hawkmon sprung in to action digivovling into their champion forms.

"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

"Aquilamon, watch the children. I'll get Yolei."

"Mommy! I want my mommy!" Kenny was crying as the building goes up in smoke.

"Don't worry. Stingmon will get mommy, right Daddy?" Kendra looked up at her father with a scared look in her eyes.

"Of course, Kendra," Ken answered his daughter as he watched the restaurant go up in flames.

Meanwhile, Stingmon flew into the burning building and saw a form laying on the ground and heard a cry for help. Lifting a pillar off the figure, he saw it was Digitamamon and picked him up. Lying underneath him was Yolei. Stingmon then picked them both up and flew out of the burning building just as an after shock set off another explosion. The flames were licking at Stingmon's feet. He barely got out, carrying Yolei and Digitamamon in his arms.

"Look, Daddy! Stingmon's got Mommy!" Kenny yelled out in excitement.

Stingmon landed and puts Yolei down then gently lay Digitamamon on the ground beside her. Both of the children ran up and hugged their mother, crying.

"Are you okay, Yolei?" Ken asked her.

"I'm fine dear, thanks to Digitamamon. He threw himself over me. I'm afraid he took the blunt on the impact when the pillar fell."

Aquilamon looks over Digitamamon and notices the crack in his shell. Tears fell down her face. Knowing his wounds were fatal, she couldn't help but feel it should've been her in his place. Digitamamon gave his life to protect Aquilamon's human partner. She would never forget his sacrifice. She whispered softly, "Thank you, my friend."

Yolei, realizing as well that Digitamamon was dying, fell to her knees crying.

"No, Digitamamon! You can't die!"

Digitamamon looked up at her weakly. "Yolei, you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, choking back her tears.

"I'm glad. You above all others taught me what it meant to have friends. I'm glad to have known you. Take care of this wife of yours, Ken. She is something special."

"I will my friend, and thank you for saving Yolei." Ken choked back his tears as he spoke.

"Goodbye, my friends."

With those words, Digitamamon vanished in a stream of data as Yolei cried out.

"DIGITAMAMON!"

Ken put his hand on his wife's shoulder and then pulled her to him, hugging her as their kids watched with tears in their eyes, standing to the side with Stingmon and Aquilamon.

"Why did Digitamamon have to die?" Kendra asked Aquilamon as she stands next to her, crying.

"I wish I knew, child. I wish I knew."

Off on a near by rooftop, Johnny Baskin pulled out a sniper rifle from a bag and got in position, checking his target and aiming.

"If I take out Ichijouji, this will put me in the bosses good graces."

Johnny looked through his scope and took aim at Ken's back, slowly pulling back on the trigger.


	3. Grief

A darkness grew behind him. Sensing something was off, Johnny turned, his eyes filled with terror as a dark shadow began to engulf him.

"No, no, no... please don't do this... NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Within moments there was nothing but silence as the darkness vanished. The only thing left on the roof was Demidevimon, who watched the Ichijoujis down below as the Digital Feast went up in flames before their eyes.

"I'm on my way back now, boss. It is all taken care of." Demidevimon flew off, seemingly speaking to himself.

The next day at the home of the Ichijouji family, Yolei Ichijouji, who was behind a Shoji screen with a sliding door where four small lamps lined the walls, sat at the small tea table on a tatami mat in her white and green kimono. She poured green tea into a cup for her guest Kari Takaishi, who was wearing a white and red kimono and graciously accepted the drink. Yolei then poured herself some and as the two women enjoyed their tea, Yolei told her friend of the tragic events from the night before.

"I just feel so bad Digitamamon sacrificed his life for me. It should have been me that died in that fire, not him."

Kari took her friend's hand and squeezed it. "No, your family needs you. Digitamamon knew this as well. Inside his hard shell, he was a real softy and would never allow any harm to come to his friends. Did any of the other Digimon get out alive?"

"No. It was closing time, so only the employees remained. In all, fourteen Digimon lost their lives last night." Yolei ran her sleeve over her eyes as she choked back her tears. "It was all so senseless. To make things worse, one of Ken's sources inside the digipolice say it was not an accident."

"Oh my! They don't believe Digitamamon had anything to do with this, do they?"

"Well, he had an insurance policy taken out on the place, but Digitamamon would never do such a thing, never, never. I refuse to believe it."

Kari walked around the table and kneeled down, hugging her friend. As tears rolled down Yolei's cheek, she let out the grief she had been holding back over the death of her friend.

In another part of the house, standing outside the kids' bedroom, Hawkmon, a small brown and white hawk, talked to Gatomon, a white cat Digimon.

"So, a purrrrfectly good evening was marred by this tragedy?" Gatomon purrs as she sways her tail about.

"I am afraid so. Poor Kenny was up all night with nightmares. His sister and mother tried to comfort him, but to no avail. It was his first trip to the digital world, you know. I am afraid he will never want to return now."

"I wouldn't worry. Human children are stronger then they seem. Kari was not much older than Kenny on her first trip to the digital world, and this was during the reign of the Dark Masters. Not only did her and the other Digidestined put an end to the Dark Masters, they stopped Apoclymon from destroying both worlds. I have no doubt Kenny is just as strong and will overcome his fears."

"I hope you're right, but the children now live in a much more peaceful world, or so I believed until last night."

In the bedroom, with toys and clothes scattered around the room and toy box open and overflowing, the children could be found napping in the bunk beds; Kendra up top and Kenny on the bottom. The young boy was clutching an Agumon plushie as he tossed and turned. Tears and sweat were pouring down his little face as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Mommy, no mommy! Don't go in there, mommy! Please, mommy! Nooooooo!"

In the office of Ken Ichijouji, the plain brown wood floor and walls matched the oak wood desk which Ken sat behind in a brown leather chair. A picture of his family sat upon his desk along with an IBM computer, a telephone, intercom speaker and a stack of papers. On the the other side of the desk sat two chairs for visiting clients. Against the far right hand wall was a couch for Ken's partner Wormmon to sit upon. Next to it was a coat rack on which hung Ken's tan trenchcoat and fedora hat. Ken was busy going over a stack of papers at the moment.

"As much I want to shut down the people behind the digiblight, I have to remember I have bills to pay as well as food to put on the table for my family. _Ohhh, do I have bills to pay,_" Ken thought to himself as he went over the papers on his desk, half of which were past due bills.

"Mr. Ichijouji, I am sorry to bother you, but I think you should take this call. The caller says they have information on the digiblight case." The voice of Ken's secretary Ai Hamasaki came over the intercom.

"Thank you, Ms. Hamasaki. Put it through, please," Ken pushed the button on the intercom, replying. A moment later, the phone on his desk rang and he picked it up. "Hello, this Ken Ichijouji. I understand you have information on the digiblight?"

"Last night was just a warning. What happened to your friend's restaurant was just a start if you do not stop interfering with my operations, Ken - or should I say Digimon Emperor?"

"Who is this? How the hell do you know that name?" Ken screamed into the phone.

At that moment, Ken's partner Wormmon, a little green Digimon with a yellow chopper-like mouth, scuttled in, returning from an errand.

"Ken, I... Oh, I'm sorry, you're on the phone."

"I know more then you could imagine, Ken Ichijouji. Such as how your children are now taking their afternoon nap, or the fact your wife is having afternoon tea with second grade teacher Kari Takaishi."

The husky voice on the other end of the phone hung up as Ken desperately dialed his home number. Getting a busy signal, he tried his wife Yolei's cell phone. As he got no answer, Ken's eyes went wide with fear.

Meanwhile, outside the Ichijouji home, a shadowy figure sneaked by the bushes on the outside lawn right by the children's bedroom.


	4. Keep Your Friends Close

"There's too much traffic this time of day. It'll take me over an hour to get home," Ken said out loud, his voice filled with worry and fear.

"Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!" Data began to form around Wormmon as he transformed and grew into a huge green-armored figure with wings. Scooping Ken up in his arms, Stingmon shot out the open window across the Tokyo skyline towards the Ichijouji home.

Outside the Ichijouji home, a man in a black overcoat and fedora approached the door. Just as his hand was reaching for the doorknob, Ken leaped from Stingmon's arms and hit the ground, rolling. Popping up to his feet, he upholstered his gun, pointing it straight at the other man who turned with a look of shock on his face.

"Freeze, motherfucker!"

As Ken got a look at the other man, he slowly lowered his gun before holstering it and walking up offering his hand to him. The two men shook hands as Stingmon came in for a landing.

"What's going on, Ken? Why all the dramatics?" TK asked his friend with a look of concern in his eyes. Before Ken could answer, though, Yolei and Kari came to the door.

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything's just fine, honey. Come on, TK. Let's go to my den and have a drink."

With that, Ken lead the other man into the house.

* * *

A little while later inside his den, Ken poured TK a glass of bourbon before pouring himself one.

"So you can see why I reacted the way I did," Ken pointed out to TK after reciting the events of the last twenty four hours.

"I can fully understand. I would act the same way if someone threatened Kari and the children. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." TK placed a hand on his friend's shoulder in a show of support.

"Thanks, TK. That means a lot."

"Let me just reiterate: you should go to the police with this, Ken. It could be bigger than you and Wormmon could handle alone."

"I know, I know." Ken waved off his friend's advice just as there came a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but we should really be going, TK. We have to pick up the kids from daycare still," Kari prodded her husband.

"Take care, Ken, and let me know if there's anyway I can help out."

TK and Ken shook hands unaware that they were being watched.

"There is no help for you, Ken Ichijouji. You will never escape the darkness that is your past; I will see to that."

A shadowy figure sitting behind a huge desk let out an evil laugh as he looked through what appeared to be a portal in the Ichijouji home.


	5. AYUREADY?

A/N: "YOU" and "Trauma" belong to Hamasaki Ayumi-san and avex trax, respectively. Ayu and Max Matsuura also belong to themselves, obviously. No infringement or harm is intended!

* * *

"No, leave me be!

Ken screamed as a large dark shadow began to surround him. He tried to out run it, only to be encompassed by the darkness as a deep demonic and familiar voice called out to him.

"There is no escape from your destiny Ken Ichijouji,"

From out of the darkness, a figure emerged dressed in blue, wearing a cape with pair of goggles over his eyes.

"The Digimon Emperor will never truly die."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ken shot straight up in bed, sweat covering his face and chest. Yolei, wearing a red nightie, sat up next to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"I'm fine, honey. You go back to sleep."

Ken climbed out from under the covers. Sitting up, he slid on his slippers and walked into the bathroom. He walked to the sink, splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror.

"It was just a dream, Ken, nothing more. Just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

The next day at police headquarters, Ken, in his brown trench coat and fedora, walked in and shook hands with police chief Aito Ikari as they entered his office. Aito poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Ken.

"You look like you could use this, my friend."

"Thanks, I had a rough night. Couldn't sleep."

The two men sat, Aito behind his brown wooden desk with his police academy diploma on the wall and a picture of his family on his desk. Ken sat on one of the two chairs in front of him as he drank his coffee.

"This digiblight case is taking its toll on us all, but you're a private investigator, Ken. You don't have that much at stake in this. You should leave this to my men."

"You may be right, Aito. I do need more paying jobs, but as a father of two, this digiblight case is personal to me."

Aito shook his head and gave his friend a weak smile. "I think I might be able to help in the paying job department. Have you heard of Ayumi Hamasaki?"

Ken laughed at the question. "My kids are her biggest fans. Why do you ask?

At that moment, the door to Aito's office opened and in walked a man in a black suit and tie.

"Ken Ichijouji, I would like you to meet Max Matsuura, producer for Ms. Hamasaki."

The two men shook hands before taking seat in front of Aito's desk.

"Mr. Ichijouji, it hasn't been announced to the public yet, but Hamasaki-san will hold her first concert in the digital world next month and we're looking for a new head of security who knows the digital world inside and out. Chief Ikari highly recommends you for the job. This would be the starting pay."

Max hands a piece of paper to Ken who looked it over with a smile.

"Well, my kids would never forgive me if I said no, so we have ourselves a deal, Mr. Matsuura."

* * *

A week later in the digital world, on a stage set up in a newly-constructed concert hall, a woman with long blond hair stood on stage, her band playing behind her. As dancers danced along, she raised a microphone to her mouth and sang as the spotlight shone on her and colored lights swirled across the stage.

_Your face is_

_more beautiful when you're sad._

_I couldn't say even one word,_

_When I noticed, you had brimmed over with tears._

_That must have hurt much more_

_than I thought. I'm tired._

_I'm sorry that I didn't notice._

_The spring wind rolls by, it draws a far off dream._

_The break in the summer clouds disappeared._

_The autumn sky is painful, the winter sea is cold_

_The more I fall into a trance the more time passes._

_Many events_

_have slipped by._

_And you, here, now,_

_I'm proud of you, always._

_People are not memories_

_that you can put into words. They live_

_holding onto their feelings._

_Sometimes you take only the roundabout way and get tired._

_But the place I finally get to_

_is just by your side, and my heart is healed._

_I want to be that kind of support someday._

As she performed on stage, Ken, in a white A-message t-shirt, stood backstage with Wormmon, watching Max then approached and placed a hand on Ken's shoulder.

"She has a beautiful voice, doesn't she?"

"That she does," Ken responded with a smile, happy to have a good paying job that had nothing to do with digiblight.

"Excuse me a minute. I'll be right back."

Wormmon scuttled off, following one of the dancers on Ayu's staff into dressing room area on a hunch. As he enters, he peaks in but is unable to get a good view. Unable to prove his gut feeling, Wormmon scuttled back to Ken.

"Everything alright, buddy?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Daddy, daddy!"

Kendra and Kenny came running up, hugging their father who knelt down and greeted his two kids as Yolei walked up behind them.

"How would you kids like to meet Ayu?" Max asked the two kids who both let out shouts of yes.

As their parents look on, Max introduced the two kids to Ayu.

"I heard you two are my biggest fans," Ayu said with a smile. "How would you like me to perform a song for you?"

"Oh, would we ever!" both kids agreed.

Ayu sat down on the stage next to them with microphone in hand. "I trust you two know Trauma. Make sure to dance along, okay?"

The band started up and the kids and Ayu did the patented para-para that went along with the vocals.

_Today's happy face, today's sad face._

_Yesterday's weak self, tomorrow's strong self._

_If it's you, who are you showing it to? If it's me, who should I show it to? _

_Time is sometimes a cruel thing,_

_but the present is made by that cruelty._

_Unceasingly searching for someone, an instant of release_

_soon triumphs over the visiting fear._

_As I don't even notice the flowers shaking before my feet,_

_I can't even look at myself in the mirror._

_Today's happy face, today's sad face._

_Yesterday's healed wounds and today's deeply opened wounds._

_If it's you, who are you showing it to? If it's me, who should I show it to?_

_The sanity and insanity that I was given and are mine only,_

_Both exist together without negating the other._

_Futile things, spilled things, and useless things..._

_I'll choose with confidence, so I am of myself._

_Because I have always defined happiness with my own standards._

_Today's happy face, today's sad face._

_Even if yesterday's healed wounds have opened today,_

_If it's you, who can you show it to? If it's me, I want to show it to that person._

Ken wrapped his arms around his wife and smiled as they watched the two kids with Ayu. Unknown to the happy couple, a dark cloud was hanging over their family - a dark cloud that would soon threaten them all.


	6. Friend Against Friend

Inside an office within a tall skyscraper in downtown Tokyo, his partner, Stingmon, and Police Chief, Aito Ikari, join Ken Ichijouji, who is wearing a brown trench coat and matching fedora. As officers look over the office, some white dust on a sheet of paper lying on the desk is blowing from the open window, hitting Stingmon in the face.

"Any idea why this Koichi Ryo went mad an attacked his own secretary?" The Chief scratched his head as he looked at Ken.

"I'm afraid not chief."

"I'm sorry to have brought you in on this Ken I know you have your hands full with Hamasaki-san."

"It's no problem chief I.."

"No, no, no." Stingmon starts to hold his head as if in pain walking over to him Ken puts his hand on his shoulder when suddenly Stingmon backhands him hard, sending him into the far wall.

"No, you will not get me. Leave me alone!" A seemingly crazed Stingmon flies out the window as Ken reaches his feet, joining Chief Aito at the window watching as Stingmon unleashes his sting blade and slashes at nothing high above the Tokyo skyline.

"He's gone mad, Ken." Turning to look at the desk, Ken notices the paper with white residue on it.

"No, I think we found our answer. It's digiblight. "If Stingmon has been affected, we are going to need some help."

A few minutes later, a huge light blue figure can be seen racing across the Tokyo skyline with its wings flapping. Stopping out of range of Stingmon's sting blade, X-Veemon holds his hand up to his friend.

"Stingmon, my friend, it's me, X-Veemon. You have to calm down before you hurt someone."

An out of control Stingmon slashes his sting blade at X-Veemon. "Namely me."

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!"

"Afraid I can't do that, pal. But this fight can't continue inside the city." Flying off at a fast rate of speed, X-Veemon circles behind some skyscrapers to gain speed as he charges in, hitting Stingmon in the gut and driving him out of the city. Outside the city, they hit the ground, leaving a crater in an open area of a densely wooded area.

"No, no you will never take me alive!"

Stingmon slashes out with his sting blade, cutting X-Veemon's right arm.

"That's enough! This going to end now!" Flying up in the sky, X-Veemon crosses his arms over his chest before starting to open them. "Vee laser." A bright yellow light shoots out from the X on his chest and strikes Stingmon. Once the light has subdued, Stingmon could be seen having reverted back to his rookie form of Wormmon, lying on the ground passed out.

A short while later back at the Ichijouji home, Wormmon is laid out on the couch as Yolei places a wet cloth over him.

"That should make you feel better, Wormmon."

"Thank you, Yolei."

"Hey, I'm sorry I had to blast you back there, buddy."

"I understand, Veemon, and thank you for helping me."

"No problem. I mean, what are friends for?"

"Speaking of which, if you ever need our help, we are there for you, Ken." Davis turned to his friend and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, Davis, that means a lot."

"So, do the police have any more leads on the digiblight case?"

Ken shrugs his shoulders. "Not that I'm aware of."

In an unknown location, a figure hidden in the shadows watches the event unfold in the Ichijouji home.

"Of course they don't. The police are fools."

The figure sits in the dark and laughs evilly.


	7. Fandom

As Ayumi Hamasaki's entourage is exiting the building that houses the offices of Avex Studios, she is flanked by security. The pop singer herself is dressed in a white dress, white fur coat, and white thigh high boots this cold afternoon. Standing directly behind her in a black turtleneck, black pants with black combat boots is Ken Ichijouji, her new head of security. Alongside him is his Digimon partner, Wormmon. The bodyguards walk in front of her as thousands of fans line the sidewalk screaming her name.

"Ayu, we love you!"

Suddenly, a rather large man pushes through the crowd brandishing a knife. He stabs one of the bodyguards in the shoulder. He then lunges for Ayu as Ken shoves her into the arms of her other bodyguard. Ken grabs the attacker by the wrist and tries to wrestle the knife from his hand. While Ken is dealing with the attack, the bodyguard rushes Ayu into her armor plated limousine just as a man holding a .45 comes out of the crowd firing. As the limousine speeds off, the man jumps on its roof. Seeing this, Wormmon springs into action.

"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!" Data began to form around Wormmon as he transformed and grew into a huge green-armored figure with wings. As Stingmon flew after the limousine, Ken struggled with the knife-wielding attacker.

"If I can't have Ayu, no one can."

"Mister, I don't know what you're on and don't really care, but this ends now."

Bringing the other man's arm down across his knee hard, Ken breaks his arm, resulting in him dropping the knife. The man still will not let up, which leads to Ken placing him in a sleeper hold until he passes out.

Meanwhile, Stingmon catches up to the limousine where the crazed gunman is holding on tight. Swooping down, he grabs the gunman off the limousine. The man with a crazed look in his eyes turns the gun on Stingmon, firing once, but the bullet bounces off his armored hide.

"You can't have her! She's mine! You hear me?"

Without warning, the man stops talking and begins to foam at the mouth just as Stingmon arrives back at the Avex offices.

An hour later as the police are on the scene, Ken and Stingmon confer with police chief Aito Ikari as other officers take statements from the witnesses.

"He was talking insane then he just started foaming at the mouth and went limp in my arms. That's all I can tell you, Chief Ikari."

"Well, we will know more in the next day or so. There's one in the morgue we will be awaiting an autopsy on and others that have to come into the hospital. It's not uncommon for crazed fans to attack a star, but two at one time is unheard of.

"I would not be surprised to discover they were both on digiblight, Chief."

"I was thinking along the same lines, Ken. I will keep you informed for your client's sake."

"Thank you Chief. Speaking of which, we had best go to check on Hamasaki-san. Let's go, Stingmon."

"Right, Ken."

Scooping Ken up in his arms, the two fly off over the Tokyo skyline.


End file.
